Another Royal?
by Sesshomaru'sNo.1mate
Summary: A new girl has just arrived at Seiyo Acadamy and she has more than one Chara! How will this effect the group? T for safety. OC/Tadase. Enjoy! Ahiru


**Another Royal?**

**This is my first** **fanfiction and I really would like you to review and say what you think about it thank you and hope you enjoy it. **

Ahira was waiting patiently at a bus stop just a few houses away from her home. Her six charas were floating lazily around her head. Ahira looked up at them as five of them started a game of tag, chasing or rather hovering around the bus stop and around the other people who were unaware of what was happening.

"Ahiru the bus is coming" said a voice from her shoulder..

Ahiru looked down and saw Millerna her little queen chara. Millerna wore an elegant medieval full length navy blue dress and split in two at her hips and the gap was then filled with silver fabric that met up with the navy material at the bottom and fanned out above her ankles, on her feet were dainty little silver slippers and she wore a tiara on her head. Millerna's hair was a stunning brown and her eye's put the sea to shame they were the colour of the sea around the Caribbean and changed from blue to green depending on her mood she had a slightly oval face and blood red lips in other words she was beautiful.

"Ok Millerna can you get the others please" Ahiru whispered not wanting to draw attention to herself and have people think she was crazy.

As Millerna flew off to get the others Ahiru dug around in her school bag for her purse and counted out the money she needed. Just as the bus pulled up Millerna and the other charas appeared and followed Ahiru into the bus she found a seat and sat down just as the bus started moving her six charas made themselves comfortable on her lap and shoulders.

"Ahiru do you know what your new school is going to be like?"Asked Millerna.

Ahiru shook her head in answer but also trying to make it look like she was flicking her hair over her shoulders. Ahiru was a rather pretty girl with chestnut hair that reached about mid back; violet eyes that would even make a violet weep at their beauty the same coloured lips as Millerna and an oval face. She was rather slender with her size 6 figure and her body curved in all the right places so this little action didn't go unnoticed by the males in the bus who were literally drooling over this.

"Oh ok" said Millerna and let the subject drop.

The rest of the way was relatively quiet and before they knew it they were at Seiyo Academy as Ahiru stepped out of the bus she could have sworn that she heard loud noooooo's coming from the bus as the doors closed but shrugged it off and thought it was her imagination.

"ok guys into the bag I know you don't like it in there but I don't want to lose you guys on my first day you can come out at morning tea and lunch and even peek through the bag at what I am doing but don't come out of the bag until I say so okay!"Said a concerned Ahiru to her charas.

The charas looked into Ahiru's puppy dog face and knew at that moment when they had looked at her that they had lost and she had won they mumbled something that Ahiru couldn't even understand and got into the bag with many grumbles. This was the one thing that the charas didn't like about Ahiru all she had to do was put on the puppy dog look and she wins no matter who it is she can melt an ice king's heart with that one look.

Ahiru smiled and waited until all of her charas were in the bag then started walking up the hill towards the school but there was one thing that she forgot to take into account otherwise she would have gone round the back way into the school remember what happened on the bus well that was basically what happened when she walked through the doors of Seiyo the male population of the school got huge nosebleeds and the female population grew very jealous.

Ahiru then realised her mistake and took off running trying to find somewhere to hide from the love-struck guys and the murderous girls. She soon found a place to hide in opened the doors and shut them just as quickly she slid down the frame of the glass door and wrapped her arms around her knees and took large breaths little did she know that the place she was hiding in was the Royal Garden.

"Are you ok?" said a voice.

As Ahiru started looking up she noticed that this was a garden that she was hiding in and there were five people staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were in here I just came to hide in here from the mob that's chasing me" Ahiru said apologetically.

"That's ok we understand you must be new I am the Kings chair of the school Tadase by the way" Said the blonde boy "And this is the Royal garden"

"My name is Rima and I am the Queen's chair" said a girl with long blonde hair sitting on the right of Tadase.

"My name is Kairi and I am the Jacks chair" Kairi said pushing up his glasses trying to use it to hide his nosebleed.

"Yaya is the Ace chair" she said as she pounced on the sweets that were left unguarded on the table.

"And I am Amu the Jokers chair" said a girl with pink chair.

'Oh great no she's done it no one while Millerna's around says that they are Queen' Ahiru thought bitterly as if on Cue Millerna popped out of the bag and started yelling at them.

"You are not Queen I am Queen" Millerna shouted "help me out Ahiru" Millerna demanded and did a quick character change 'Oh no this is going to end badly' Ahiru thought "Exactly I am Queen MWA HAHAHAHAHAH MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHH" Ahiru laughed maniacally

"Now you know you know what you are like" Rima said to Tadase as the others just watched with WTF looks Rima did the same thing that she did to Tadase and walked up to Ahiru put a bucket over her head and counted to 3 "1- 2- 3 ta da" Rima shouted as Ahiru sulked in the corner.

"Y-Y-You have a chara" Tadase stuttered afraid that when Kiseki came back and saw Millerna that there would be a battle brewing.

"Correction I don't have a chara I have Charas its plural" Ahiru said instinctively she soon picked up on her mistake "Can you see charas?" Ahiru asked.

"We all have charas that's why we can see them" Amu explained.

"Really can I meet them" Ahiru asked.

"Sure Yaya will get them for you" Yaya called already running off to get them.

"So how many charas do you have" Tadase questioned.

"I have six" Ahiru said watching amusedly as the faces of the Guardians change from neutral and calm to shocked an amazed.

"Here they are" Yaya called as she skidded to a stop.

Ahiru was amazed at the amount of charas there were. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but you are cute" Ahiru said looking at Kairi's little samurai chara Musashi. He immediately started blushing and flew behind Kairi to hide his blush.

To say Kairi was surprised was an understatement he was shocked 'Musashi has never done that before I wonder why he did it now'.

"So he is your chara Kairi" Ahiru asked.

When she said Kairi's name it brought full on blush "Y-Y-Yes his name is Musashi and we never did ask for your name could you please tell us" Kairi stuttered.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Ahiru Otoori nice to meet you" Ahiru said bowing "So who are the other charas?"

"Yaya's chara is called Pepe" Yaya said pointing to a baby chara that waved at her.

"My chara is called Kusu Kusu" said Rima pointing to a clown chara on her shoulder.

"These are my charas and they are called Ran, Miki and Su" Amu said pointing to each of her charas as she said their names.

"And my chara is called Kiseki" Tadase said pointing to a King Chara who was hovering above his left shoulder. For some strange reason Ahiru got a strange sense of foreboding when she saw Kiseki. She gave a scared look to Tadase and he picked up on it right away.

"To be honest I am a little afraid of what will happen if we introduce them but it will be better if we get it over with" Tadase admitted. Ahira nodded her head in agreement while the others were just sitting there wondering what was going on.

"Ok would you guys like to meet my charas" She asked everyone nodded their heads even the charas.

"Ok first up is Katherina and guys before you meet her please let me tell you her name is pronounced Kat-her-ina she gets very angry if you mispronounce her name.

At that moment a egg floated out of her bag, on the egg was a orange cat face with black striped but the rest of the egg was white, the egg cracked and out popped a girl cat chara she had green slit eyes and blonde hair with orange highlights she also had cat paws for hands and feet and orange ears and a orange and black striped tail and a cat suit that was orange and black knee high boots.

"Hello my name is Katherina and I was the first of Ahiru's eggs to hatch I am considered the oldest of Ahiru's charas" Katherina stated in what seemed to be a practiced introduction


End file.
